fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FairySina/Fandom Fun: My Cures in Canon seasons
Hey everyone, welcome to another For Fun blog! Like the name says, it is nothing serious and just a little, well... call it game ~ Yesterday I've been thinking about "In which seasons of the canon season would fit my characters?" So I have been considering the main Cures of Sky Pretty Cure and the 14 canon Pretty Cure seasons. Now the question for you: In which season(s) would fit your Pretty Cure character(s)? Only canon seasons tho My conclusion: #Sadly, there's no Cure that fits in KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode, for the very reason that I consider my girls to be adult when KiraKira plays. #Also no Sky Cures in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. For obvious reasons, plus none of them fit in there. #'Koshokukoi Rubellit/Cure Heather' would get into Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The season is about dreams and Rubellit is basically the one that pushes the Sky characters to achieve/find their dreams (even though Amethyst is the Pretty Cure of dreams xD). Princess of throbbing love, Cure Heather! (ときめきら愛のプリンセス、キュアヘザー！) #No Cure would go to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! because... well... bascially all of them would fit into HaCha so I left HaCha out anyway. #Also no Cure for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Has got nothing to do with my opinion of the season. They would just feel out of place. #'Murasakiiro Amethyst/Cure Lavender' would get into Smile Pretty Cure!. Fairytale, story related and I think Lavender would fit best in Smile than in any other season. Besides HaCha tho. xD Sprakling, the great dream! Cure Lavender! (きらめきら大きな夢！キュアラベンダー！) #'Aomizu Sapphire/Cure Azure' would get into Suite Pretty Cure!. Suite's about music, Sapphire's all about music. I guess I don't have to explain it. Strumming the rocking blue! Cure Azure! (爪弾くはあおロックの調べ！キュアアズール！) #'Midorikusa Emerald/Cure Cyan' would get into HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. HeartCatch is the season of nature, flowers and life. Cyan wields the power of wind and nature. On top of that she is interested in flowers. The flower in the green sky! Cure Cyan! (みどり空に一面の花！キュアシアン！) #'Mikanki Amber/Cure Sienna' would get into Fresh Pretty Cure!. Maybe not for the fruit theme, but her mascot has a fruit theme, so I think it still works. The main reason I think Amber could fit in Fresh is because (there isn't any other season ;w;) I think she'd get along with Miki a lot. The orange heart is the symbol of elegance! Freshly-bloomed, Cure Sienna! (オレンジのハートはみやびしるし！花咲くフレッシュ、キュアシエナ！) #'Shirosora Diamond/Cure Whitney' would get into Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!). You'll laugh at how I decided but,... Yes! 5 is based on the colors of their Cures and white is still missing and then... romance is a major theme in Yes! 5... soo... she'd sure get along with the characters well too! The white time of heaven's castle, Cure Whitney! (天城白の時、キュアホイットニー！) #'Kiishi Topaz/Cure Saffron' would fit into Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Splash Star has the motive of the beauty of nature, which Saki and Mai represent. Saffron holds the power of electricy and mainly thunders, which is part of nature. The Sky-colored strength in the world, Cure Saffron! (世界に空色健、キュアサフラン！) #'Akahane Ruby/Cure Crimson' would fit into Fuari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart). Crimson, I've drawn her with Cure Black before and think Ruby'd fit in the season very well! Emissary of the deep red color, Cure Crimson! (茜色の使者、キュアクリムゾン！) Category:Blog posts